


A World Without You

by CalamityxBunny



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityxBunny/pseuds/CalamityxBunny
Summary: Shiho had died when she jumped, but Ann moved forward. Three years later she returns to the scene of where she died. (Persona 5 AU Fic)





	A World Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone CalamityBunny here! This is my very first fic and I do hope it's not too terrible. I wrote this because of an audition, I had to write sample for my writing as Ann. Figured I'd put it to use since it was a nice piece. (Or so I think.) If it does well I may write more chapters.

Grey colored skies coated the area of Tokyo, Japan. A day of sadness and grief overcame Ann. Having been three years since Shiho had died. The fateful day was the worst day of the model's life. “I’m sorry.” With no other words coming out from between her lips. Small beads of tears came down her cheeks. Rain coming down generously from the clouds provided the now twenty-one-year-old blonde. Bare feet taking each step in the warm feeling rain, heading nowhere but somewhere at the same time.

Time wasn’t something she was keeping track of, her body taking her to a place; where hopefully would provide her mind solace in a time of need. “This is all wrong, why did it get ripped away from you.” Now standing in the middle of the storm Ann looked up at the sky. Dressed in nothing but a black tank top and jean short-shorts, with a now soaked plaided shirt tied around the waist. A deep sigh escaped out of her vocals, rain hitting her cheeks. Sliding down long her face masking the fact she was crying. The ex-thief’s heartbroken down. Missing her beloved friend, the one who was family to her within the darkness of her past.

Fate had a different story in mind for the model, becoming a Phantom Thief. Awaking to her power and accepting her rebellion was a serious step towards her current future. “But why am I here again?” It was as if the guilty crept it’s way back into the heart of Ann. This very day shook her core, drawing in a deep breath her feet had finally stopped. Within the walls of Shujin Academy Ann was standing where it happened. “I promised you I’d develop a stronger heart and I have Shiho.” Blue hues focused on the ground below her. “I- I...” words couldn’t form, but in the same moment footsteps headed towards the blonde.

Turning her head over she made eye contact. “Akira! What are you doing here?!” Blinking a few times before realizing the tears on her face were still present. Dark hues rested on the sorrowful models' face. “Came to pay your respects as well?” His voice calms yet relaxing to Ann’s ears. Looking back at the ground she’d sigh once more. “On this day, I just...” Stopping for a moment she’d return her gaze on to him. “I remember how weak I was and It’s hard to place a picture on what it could have been if she did survive.” Her body relaxing and the clouds clearing up.

“For a moment I was close to sinking into the depths of despair again ya’know but...” a smile came across her face. The memories of standing along her team members and fighting for a cause even Shiho could get behind. “Ann, you promised her you’d become stronger didn’t you?” Questioning not only her memory but resolve; Ann shook her head yes. “I did promise her that. And with you and everyone else, I reached it.” Proud of herself once more much like the clouds in the sky the doubt that sneaked its way into her heart faded. Once again her smile returned to her face. “I want to make a new goal, one not just for Shiho but for you and everyone else!”

Curious as to what this goal could be; Akira paid close attention to the once again cheerful blonde. “I won’t let the past haunt me anymore, I will keep walking forward as I always have. But... I want to live my life for not just myself but for everyone.” Looking at the grass once more as she held a serious look on her face. “I want to live it most of all for Shiho. Live it to the fullest and keep smiling no matter what.” Nodding in agreement the trickster placed his hand on her shoulder. “Thank you Akira, you not only help me grow into who I am now but also stood by me now.”

“It’s no problem, I’m here for you whenever you need me. Much like how you are for me.” The sighing relief she finally realized she walked all the way to Shuijin barefoot and without money. “Soooo this happened.” Looking down at her feet, noticing she didn’t have shoes on. The model's eyes grew wide, disbelief coated her hues. “I can’t believe I walked here with no shoes!” A nervous laugh was coming out of her vocals. “Guess, I’ll be heading home.” Shaking his head for a moment he had a smile on his face. “See ya, Ann.”


End file.
